Tadasuke Makino
| image = | natflag = JPN | nation = Japanese | birth = 28 June 1997 | death = | debut = 2018 Bahrain Feature Race | champs = | firstwin = 2018 Monza Feature Race | teams = | no = 2 | 2014 = y | driver = Tadasuke Makino | currentteam = Russian Time }} Tadasuke Makino, born 28 June 1997, is a Japanese racing driver whom competes for Russian Time in the 2018 FIA Formula Two Championship.'Drivers Profile: Tadasuke Makino', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 2018), http://www.fiaformula2.com/Teams-and-Drivers/Drivers/Tadasuke-Makino/, (Accessed 02/09/2018) A member of the Honda Formula Dream Project, Makino arrived in F2 in 2018 as one of the highest rated Japanese young drivers in recent years.'Tadasuke Makino to Step Up to FIA Formula 2 Championship from Russian Time Race Team', world.honda.com, (Honda Motor Co. Ltd., 09/02/2018), https://world.honda.com/news/2018/c180209eng.html, (Accessed 02/09/2018) Background Makino started his racing career at the ambitious age of seven, competing in a variety of Japanese and east Asian championships until 2014. Having won the JAF Super-FJ Japan National Championship in 2014, Makino made the step to racing cars, joining the F4 Japanese Championship. An incredible maiden campaign from Makino saw the youngster claim both the 'East' and 'West' Japanese F4 crowns, and finish second overall in main Championship. Formula Dreams That campaign would earn Makino a spot in the Honda Formula Dream Project, with a seat in the All-Japan Formula 3 Championship, and a couple of drives in Super GT for 2016. Makino initially impressed in the latter, claiming a podium in his debut race, while he would finish fifth overall in Japanese F3. That performance earned Makino a spot in the infamous Macau Grand Prix, with Makino finishing a respectable fourteenth. For 2017 Makino headed into the west, taking up a seat in the FIA European Formula 3 Championship. A reasonable debut season in Europe saw Makino produce a handful of standout performances in the low-funded Hitech GP team, including a podium at the penultimate round. Honda duly renewed their contract with Makino at the end of the season, and arranged for the Japanese youngster to step into F2 for 2018. Formula Two History Makino made the move to the FIA Formula Two Championship ahead of the 2018 season, joining Artem Markelov at Russian Time.Peter Allen, 'Honda protege Tadasuke Makino steps up to F2 with Russian Time', formulascout.com, (Formula Scout, 09/02/2018), http://www.formulascout.com/honda-protege-tadasuke-makino-steps-up-to-f2-with-russian-time/40599, (Accessed 13/06/2018) However, while he had joined a race winning team, Makino would struggle on his debut weekend, not threatening the points at all in Bahrain. A better showing in Baku followed, with Makino claiming his maiden points finish in the Feature Race, before matching his ninth place finish in the Sprint. Post Formula Two Career Full Formula Two Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula Two in statistical form. Formula Two Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their F2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula Two record. |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Japanese Drivers Category:Russian Time